Ryohei's News
by Soul of The World
Summary: Ryohei brings good news about Colonello and Lal but good news doesnt mean good reactions. Oneshot. ColoLal.


**So yeah, this is just a random story! It takes place 10 years from the...uhm...hmmm...ARGGGHHH! I DUNNO! If you read the manga, please ignore the part where Lal and Colonello are engaged cause...well, it happens here. And in this small drabble, Lal is two years OLDER than Colonello. The rest are of normal age, except they're TYL! Also, minor pairing, 6996.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn. I just love it!**

**XOXOXOXO**

(Tsuna's office)

"SAWADA! EXTREMELY GREAT NEWS!"

A brunette looked up from his paperwork, his hand holding his aching forehead. "What is it, onii-san?" He asked tiredly.

"LAL SAID EXTREMELY YES TO MASTER COLONELLO'S PROPOSAL!"

"Oh, okay." Then he redirected his gaze once again to his papers, thinking. _...Lal...Colonello...yes...proposal..._"WAIT WHAT?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOX

(Gokudera's office)

"THEY'RE FUCKING TWELVE!"

"LAL EXTERMELY ISN'T, SHE'S FOURTEEN!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

(Hallway)

A certain baseballer blinked before he started laughing. "That's great! That's great! We just have to arrange the wedding!" He smiled for a few seconds before his eyebrows slowly furrowed. "Huh...? But isn't Colonello just twelve...?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Kitchen)

"LAMBO!"

The young Bovino quickly shoved the slice of cake in his mouth and started choking.

"LAL MIRCH EXTREMELY SAID YES TO MASTER COLONELLO'S PROPOSAL!"

Lambo started punching his own chest with his fists, his knees on the ground and the other hand supporting his body.

"ITS EXTREMELY MY DUTY TO SPREAD THE NEWS!" With that, the boxer took off for his next direction.

"H-help..."

"Lambo...?" The young teenager slowly looked up to the voice to see his childhood friend looking at him with confused eyes. "...Did you just..." Her eyes trailed to the open fridge, locking on to a small plate with only small crumbles on it. "...eat my cake...?"

"..."

"..."

It was a few seconds later when he started breathing again and another few minutes later when the chef saw him a battered heap on the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Mist corridor)

"MUKUROOO!"

Ryohei burst into the room just in time to see Chrome pull away from Mukuro, her cheeks blushing a bright red.

The male mist guardian turned to glare at him with a stiff smile on his lips, clearly annoyed. "What do you want?"

"MASTER COLONELLO EXTREMELY PROPOSED TO LAL MIRCH AND SHE EXTREMELY SAID YES!"

Chrome's face was filled with happiness before it turned confused.

"Okay, alright, congratulations to him, he finally got what he wanted after proposing countless of times for 10 years, now get out."

"BUT-"

"Out."

"How-"

"Out." This time, the word was colder and Mukuro's smile slipped as he glared harder.

Ryohei frowned as he stared back, contemplating for a moment before he took off.

There was a moment of silence. The male mist guardian glanced at his partner with pleading eyes. "...The moment just passed, right?"

Chrome reddened and smiled shyly, her eyes apologizing. "Gomen, Mukuro-sama..."

Mukuro sighed but moved to wrap his arms around her body. He leaned down to kiss her forehead before he met her eyes once again. "It's fine, Chrome, we're both tired anyway. I could wait awhile before we could have our fourth child." He smirked when he saw her blush further.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Hibari's territory)

"-this extremely great? I mean, Master Colonello has been extremely chasing Lal Mirch since before their curse!-"

"..."

"-Then there's extremely the matter of Lal Mirch not admitting her feelings-"

Hibari sipped at his tea.

"-Its extremely a miracle she said yes to him!-"

Hibari looked over the paperwork in his hands.

"-It's like when I proposed to Hana! Oi, Hibari! Are you listening to me?"

"..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Tsuna's Office)

"Are you serious?! This isn't a laughing matter, Reborn!-"

"I'm not laughing."

"You're smirking!" The young Vongola Boss paced back and forth across the room, his hands clutching his hair. "I mean- I'm happy for them but- THEY'RE TOO YOUNG!"

That's when Colonello stepped into the room. "Morning, Boss! What's the problem, kora?" He raised an eyebrow when he saw the brunette staring at him in shock.

Reborn was sitting on his own Leon chair as he sipped a cup of espresso. "We heard you proposed to Lal."

"What?" Colonello looked incredulous. "Where did you hear that? I didn't propose to Lal."

A relieved smile started to spread on Tsuna's face. "Thank goodne-"

"Lal proposed to me!" A large grin appeared on the former rain arcobaleno's face. "Ryohei probably told you that, right? He was probably too excited when he heard the word 'proposal' and 'yes'."

"Are you kidding me?!"

Reborn stared at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "...I knew it. Lal does wear the pants in your relationship."

"What the heck is wrong with you?!"


End file.
